I'm not fragile
by DianaG-J
Summary: Hiccup can't kill dragons. She leaves Berk with Toothless and go to live with dragons. But what happen when she discover the true behind the war and knows that she can end it? Fem!Hiccup AU. T-related cause reasons. Possible Fem!Hiccup X Male!Astrid.
1. Chapter 1: This is Berk

**This is the first fanfic that I ever write. I have had this in my mind for so long and I finally find the courage to write it. English is not my first language so it's probably that I will have mistakes in my grammar and less probably in orthography. So please be nice with me.**

**This is a fem!hiccup AU with the plot twist that she leaves Berk. I will keep her name like that and Astrid will be Asher.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own how to train your dragon or any of the characters (just this fem version of Hiccup and male version of Astrid)**

**Ok, so here's the story.**

_It was cold. The salty water were filling my lungs, I didn't try to stop it. I was getting down… and down. I can still see the colossal walls of fire, and I can only think in one thing… Toothless._

_This was our end, and we weren't together as we promise. But at lest I can die in peace knowing that all this war is over._

_Imagenes begin to pass in my mind making me remember all... since the day everything changed._

**Chapter one: This is Berk**

"Hic, they need me outside" my father's voice wake me up "Stay here" he order.

"Okay" I answer him with a sleepy voice and he leaves the house. Why would I go outside so early anyways? The sun hasn't even made a sing in the sky. A lot of times I have waked and he wasn't here. And why he tells me to stay? I huddle in my bed to sleep again.

My eyes shut open when I realize; a dragon raid. The last few times I have screwed it up with my inventions and he have try to keep me inside. I put on my bots and go downstairs, took my knife and put it in the back of my belt.

I open the door and see a dragon flying in front of the house. It turns its head and sees me _'damn it'_. It opens its jaw; I close the door and put my weight in it. The impact of the fire push it a little but it stays close.

"Dragons" I smile, _'I was right'_. I try again and open a little the door to see if the dragon have gone and begin to run to the blacksmith. Vikings running out of their houses to fight dragons put in my way, I pass between them, the perks of been so scrawny.

"Hiccup!" someone pull me back saving me of been burned by a dragon. I was going to thanks him when I see that the one holding me was the chief "what's she doing out again?" he question to anyone in particular then to me "what're you doing out? Get inside!" and pull me in direction of the blacksmith.

"Raise the torches!" someone scream. The torches light up the night sky letting the Vikings see the dragons. I look up for a moment; Nadders, Zipplebacks, Gronckles, Nightmares there was a lot of targets. Finally I arrive the blacksmith; I take off the vest and put on the apron.

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party, I thought you'd bean carried off". Gobber welcomes me.

"Who me? Come on I'm way to muscular for their taste" I not the apron in my back the tighter I can, it was too big for me.

"Yeah of curse" I begin to work transferring break weapons to the forge as the Vikings wait for replacements.

"FIRE!" a Viking scream and the others teens go to help. I didn't pay them attention trying to concentrate.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Asher voice breaks my poor concentration and makes me look out. I see them carrying buckets with water; Fishlegs, my cousin Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and… Asher. A fireball explodes behind him making him look more awesome. He runs for more water and pass in front of the blacksmith, I look down to the weapons to pretend that I was busy and not looking at him.

I look over my shoulder to see Gobber; he was distracted _'perfect'_ I jump out of the blacksmith "Where you think you're going?" Gobber holds me in the air in middle of my jump.

"Aw, come on! Let me out, I need to make my mark" a scene of me killing a dragon illuminates my face with a silly smile.

"Oh! But have done a lots of marks, all in the wrong places" he erase my smile.

"Please, I'll kill a dragon this time" he give me an fed up look "my life will came infinitely better, I might even have a date" I try to persuade him.

He sighs. "You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe… you can't even throw one of these," he grabs a bola; a Viking took it and throws it to a dragon making it fall.

"Yeah, I know" I back at my new invention "but this will do it for me" proudly I pat it, bad decision, it accidentally throw a bola to Gobber, he moves and it hit a Viking outside the blacksmith "sorry" I whisper.

"See, this is what I'm talking about"

"Mild calibration issue-"

"Hic, if you ever want to fight dragons you need to change all…" he gesture the air around me, thinking what word will hurt me less, he didn't find it "this"

Sigh, "You just gesture to all of me"

"Yep. You need to stop beaning you"

"Ohhh" I say threatening.

"Ohhh yes" Gobber mimicked me.

"You sir, are playing a dangerous game" I warn him "keeping all this raw… Vikingness contained. There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances" he took a sword and drops it in my arms making me almost fall by its weight "Sword. Sharpen. Now"

Annoyed I go to the grinding wheel to sharp the sword. _'One day I'll kill a dragon, I'll show all of you that I'm not as fragile as you think'_ I give the new sword to a Viking and carry the new damaged weapons to the forge.

"You need to cut your hair, your braid is getting longer," Gobber says trying to make me forget what he has said.

"Is not long," I rap out.

"I don't want to have another accident whit it"

"Aw, come on! That just happened once" he give me a scowl look, "Okay twice" I accept "but I'm not going to cut it"

"If it gets burned-"

A scream cut our conversation "Night Fury!"

"Get down!" somebody yell back

I run to look out; a catapult tower breaks down by a Night Fury blast _'time to try out my new invention'_ I smile.

"They need me out there Hiccup." Gobber sees my smile "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean," he says with a several look and leave the blacksmith with a battle cry. My smile gets bigger; I change to my vest, take my new machine and begin to run.

"Hiccup, where are you going!?"

"Came back inside kid!"

"I know, I know I'll be back in a minute" _'with a dead dragon' _I run to the cliff with the catapult now smoking _'remember, don't shoot the bola to the village, that'll bring problems'_ I reach and prepare the weapon, it was ready but too tall for me so I need to stand in the handle.

"Please, give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at." I look to the dark sky and listen carefully. The characteristic noise of a Night Fury when it was near to shoot came to my ears and I search for the beast. The noise became stronger as the dragon get close, a plasma blast stroke the catapult again and for a little moment I see it, illuminated by its own blast. I aim, close my eyes _(why did I do that!)_ and shoot. The power of the released bola overthrows me.

The roar of a dragon makes me open my eyes "I-I hit it?" the dragon was falling to the forest near to Raven Point "Yes! I hit it! Did anybody see that?" I turn searching for anybody and there was one… dragon "Except for you" the Monstrous Nightmare erase my smile. It opens its mouth and I begin to run screaming.

I enter the plaza eluding the Nightmare fire. I hide behind a torch and the Nightmare shoots; the fire encloses me, instinctively I protect my head with my arms. The fire stops and I look back to see if the Nightmare has gone, nope, it was just behind me.

Someone hits the dragon, saving me of being eaten; it was the chief _'great, twice this morning'_

The Nightmare opens its mouth but only smoke get out from it. "You are all out" the chief cracks his fingers and start punching the dragon making it fly away. I take a step to the left hiding again; my luck makes the torch break down, the head fell and start spinning to the docks _'I screw it up again, didn't I?'_

"Sorry, dad" it have no use, he was furious "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury" I try to compensate. He grabs me for the neck of the vest and pulls me to the house "It's not like the the last few times dad. I actually did it, you guys was busy and I have a very clear shoot." Vikings begin to come to the plaza, I can feel every single pair of eyes on me, I blush, I never like when people stare at me; but I keep trying "it went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search par-"

"STOP!" he cuts me. _'No, please don't do this, not in front of all'_ I try to look down but now I was trapped in his eyes. He soft his voice a little "just… stop" everyone went silent _'no, please'_ "Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

I look around, all the eyes upon us, upon me. I try to smooth the atmosphere "Well, between you and me the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?"

"This isn't a joke Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I-I can't contain myself, I see a dragon and I have to just… kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad," I said trying to sound cool but making a fool of myself.

He sighs, "you're many things Hiccup, but a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house" he turns to Gobber "Make sure she gets there, I have her mess to clean up" I look down and begin to walk.

"Quite the performance" said Tuffnut. When I pass in front of the others my age.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped" Snotlout scoffs "you're just like your mother"

I stop and turn to kick him, he back up a few steps; Gobber holds me up and I keep trying to hit him kicking and punching the air "Don't you ever dare to talk of my mother!" Snotlout take his position again just a few inches of my leg's reach, Gobber cut the space and let me kick him once; the hit take him down. I calm down a little at the view of my cousin in the floor whit a blooding nose and the twins laughing at him, I even see Asher trying to contain a smile.

Still angry I walk to the house with Gobber behind me "you know that they only want to bother you"

I don't answer. I know, but it makes me mad that people that doesn't know anything about my mother mess with her. We was near to the house, I look over my shoulder to see if no one was close enough to hear us "I actually hit one this time"

"Sure you did Hiccup"

"He never listens"

"Runs in the family" I ignore that.

"And when he does, it's always with this… disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich" we reach the doorway and I start to mimic my father "Excuse my, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I order for an extra large _boy_ with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a delicate flower, what am I suppose to do with this- this talking fish bone?"

"You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand" And that helps a lot.

"Thank you! For summing that up" I turn to open the door.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not" Gobber tries to comfort me but his words just hurt me more.

I sigh heavily "I just want to be one of you guys" I enter the house not looking to him. _'I'll show them' _I grab my sketchbook and go to the back door and enter the woods. I open the sketchbook where I have the self-made map of Raven Point and begin to search for the dragon.

* * *

_'__It's not here'_ I put another X in the map _'here either'_ other X. the sun has almost reach the highest point in the sky and I begin to put off, I close my eyes, take a deep breath, open an eye and… see nothing. I release the breath and add one more X to my collection; in frustration I scratch the charcoal stick over the whole map. I snap the book closed and put it in my vest.

"Ugh, the gods hate me," I kick a little rock off my way "some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!" I hit a branch, it swing back at me and hit me in the face. I put a hand in my face and look at it, there was no blood so I don't need to worry a lot for it but it was time to get to the house and now I have a bruise in my cheek.

I look at the branch _('this is your fault') _then up and see a snapped tree trunk. I follow it with my eyes to a long trench of upturned earth. The curiosity invades my head and I begin to walk. The trench drives me to a downed black dragon. A little scream gets out of my mouth and I hide hopping that it didn't see or hear me. The dragon was quiet. I look at it, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. I search for my dagger and put it in front of me for security. What would this little knife do to that dragon? Well, this is better than nothing.

I get down the trench and hide in a rock, take a deep breath and then approach to the dragon. "Wow, I did it. I did it, this-this fixes everything" I put a victory pose with a foot on the fallen Night Fury "I have brought down the mighty beast!" it suddenly shifts, with a gasp I get back and turn my dagger at it. I look at its head and find the Night Fury staring coldly at me. I try to look away but my eyes return to the Night Fury's.

Taking a breath I raise my dagger "I'm going to kill you dragon. I'm going to show then that I'm not fragile. That I'm a Viking," I look at it again and shout "I am a VIKING!" more trying to convince myself and raise the dagger again.

The dragon's breathing breaks my concentration; it has accelerated, like if it was frightened. I look at it eye… it eye… it was like mines, greens whit golden-yellow lines, and I can see another think in it, fear. My arms begin to fall when I realize that it was frightened, of me! It knows it was going to die, and it was afraid.

I shake my head and raise my arms again; I open an eye and see the Night Fury lower it head and close it eye, giving up. I look at the dragon chest, I feel my breathe so heavy now, my arms begin to shiver but I keep them in the air _'I can do it, just one move and all will be over. I can do this. I can do this. I can't'._ I lower my arms with a frustrated sigh.

I look at the wounded dragon "I did this" I say turning to leave. I pause and look back at the dragon _'I can't leave it like this'_ I check over my shoulder to confirm that no one was watching and return to cut the ropes that keep back the Night Fury.

My eyes turn back with each rope I cut _'if someone sees me I'm dead'_. The last rope falls free and the Night Fury pounces me down, now it is upon me _'I'm dead anyways'_. Paralyzed I look at its eyes, now fury in them, an intense and toxic green but still like mines. The dragon opens its jaw to blast me or eat me whatever. This is my end. I close my eyes waiting for the heat of the fire, its teeth in my skin but the paint didn't came. The only think that came is an ear-piercing scream.

I open my eyes to see the Night Fury flying away. I stand feeling weak, _now_ is time to return to the village. I try to walk but in a few steps my legs fail making me fall in my knees and faint.

* * *

The sun has set when I wake up. I run to my house hopping that dad will not be there. I enter the house without making a noise just in case, I turn and see my father _'Fuck! Don't make a noise'_ keeping an eye in him I slowly reach the stairs and quickly run up "Hiccup" he stops me.

I close my eyes "damn it" I whisper. "Dad. I… uh… I have to talk to you, dad."

"I need to speak with you too, Hic"

I take a deep breath "I've decided I don't want to fight dragons."

"…Fight dragons" _'wait, what did he says?'_

"What?" we say at the same time.

"You go first"

"No, you go first" I insist trying to delay what I need to tell him. He opens his mouth to speak but he closes it and reaches for my cheek. "I was in the forest," I shortly explain. At least he knows me enough to know that I get injured wherever I go (well, all the village know that) and accept the excuse.

He nods at me "Alright, you get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."

"Oh man, I should've gone first" _'now what do I do?'_ "Cause I was thinking that… uh… I" _'come on, think on something!' _"I can continue working in the smith and-"

He hand me an axe, _his _axe "you'll need this"

I put my hands behind me avoiding taking it "I don't want to fight dragons"

"Come on. Yes you do"

"Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons"

"But you'll kill dragons" He forces the axe to me.

I walk forwards rejecting the axe "no, I'm really very extra sure that I won't"

"It's time Hiccup." He says seriously

"Can you not hear me?"

"This is serious daughter! When you carry this axe you carry all of us with you" I look at the axe and take it with a sigh. Its weight drag me down "which means you walk like us," he help me to correct my posture "you speak like us. You think like us. No more of…" he gesture the air around me and I know what was coming "this"

"You just gesture to all of me"

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided"

"Deal?!" it have no use to argument with him.

Sigh "Deal"

He grabs his helmet and bag and reach for the door "Good. Train hard. I'll be back, probably"

"And I'll be here, may be" he closes the door letting me alone. I look at my father axe and put it on the table. There was a bowl with my dinner but I don't want to eat, not now _'I'll keep it for the morning',_ I go to my room.

I stop in the middle of the stairs _'"I'll be back, probably" was they going…?'_ I turn to see the close door and listen, there's move out there. I run to the door and open it. Vikings hugging and kissing they fathers, mothers, husbands, and children. _'…To the nest. They'll go to the nest'_. I close the door and lay on it, I sit in the floor and hug my knees _'what if he doesn't come back?'_ quiet tears make their way down my cheeks, the fear of lose my father dominates my head.

_'__No! What are you thinking? Have you forget who is he? He is Stoick the Vast! The greatest Viking Berk has seen'_ I mop my tears with the back of my hand and sniffs. _'Calm down, he'll be okay. You need to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day.'_

I go to my room; I look behind my desk searching for the little stuffed dragon. I even need to look if there was someone watching me, now I was alone in the house.

I sit in my bed hugging it. It's the only thing that I have to remember my mother. When I was little I have drop it to the ocean, two years ago I found it in the beach, I clean it and hide it from my father. I really don't know why I hide it but now it's my little secret.

Beginning to hum I lay down, that's the other think I have to remember my mother, her humbling. I don't remember her voice, but I remember that she sing for me, and not any lullaby, it was their song, my parents song. When she dies dad continues humming it to me when I was sad, hurt, ill, or I couldn't sleep; but he never sing the lyrics again. He stops humming for me five years ago but the melody have been recorded in my head permanently.

"Mom, please, let him come back" I say in tears and fall asleep humming their song.


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Training

**Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites. Sincerely I didn't think that someone will read this. Thank you guys:D**

**Chapter 2: Dragon training**

I wake up before the down, I try to sleep again but I can't so I wait for the sun to came out. How could I concentrate in dragon training if I was thinking in my dad? The sun came out and I go downstairs. I look at the bowl in the table; good think that I didn't dinner; I don't want to go to the Meade Hall with the other teens, it was bad that I'll pass the next weeks enclosed with them in the arena.

In all the breakfast I keep staring at the axe, I finish and keep looking. I take a deep breath and grave it. I came out of the house holding the axe with two hands. The others teens were coming out the Meade Hall in their way to the arena with Gobber in the head. I walk alone behind them.

Fishlegs looks back and sees me. He stops and waits for me "Do you want me to help you with that?" he gestures to the axe.

"I can do it," I say coldly like if I want him to go away although I don't. I have to admit it: Fishlegs still knowing me, he keeps walking with me and even tries to begin a conversation.

"I'm so exited! Our first class in dragon training. Aren't you exited?"

"Yeah, I suppose" I mumble.

"Who you think will do the final test?" he asks me. I look up to se Asher walking a few meters in front of us. He has his blonde hair tie back in a braid with exception of his bangs. He wears a blue tunic with shoulder plates and a skulked belt in his hips, dark blue pants and light brown bots. "Yeah me too" Fishlegs agree to my quite answer. "I'll try my best but we have to admit that Asher is the best of us."

Asher was holding his axe with one hand like nothing and swings it telling the others a story, probably of his last travel to the Meathead Island. I look down to my hands; my knucklebones have become white with the effort of holding the heavy axe.

Snotlout and the twins begin to laugh at Asher story, I melt when I see Asher's smile. He looks back searching for Fishlegs to tell him about whatever they were laughing, his smile dies when he sees him with me; he turns back and continues with his story

Fishlegs didn't care and tries to hold a conversation with me. He has read a lot of times the Dragon Manual and basically memorize all about dragons. He begin to tell me all what he knows and I listen to him.

We reach the kill ring and Gobber raises the iron gate "Welcome to dragon training" we enter and Fishlegs exited left me alone and go with the others, the walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings _'that's confortable'_.

"No turning back" say Asher to himself, fearless.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut tells his sister.

"I'm hopping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back," she tells him.

"Yeah, is only fun if you get a scar out of it"

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain love it," I say sarcastically. Even with 15 years I have suffer a lot of pain, and it's not funny at all. Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut that haven't see me turn groaning and look at me.

"Oh great, who let her in?" says Tuffnut annoyed "She doesn't belong here, is too _fragile_"

_'What did you just say? Let me show you who is fragile'_ Gobber stops me putting casually a hand in my shoulder. "Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village"

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify her or…?" Snotlout scoffs. Asher rolls his eyes and the twins begin to laugh.

"Yeah, I kill two of that yesterday too" Tuffnut laugh.

"Don't worry. You're small and weak, that'll make you less of a target and they'll go for the more Viking-like teens instead of you." Gobber tries to comfort me (didn't work) and put me in line with the others. I put the axe in my shoulder like my father has put it last night. "Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." Fishlegs at my side begins to giggle in excitement. "The Deadly Nadder"

"Speed eight. Armor sixteen," says Fishlegs to himself.

"The Hideous Zippleback"

"Plus eleven stealth. Times two" enthusiastic Fishlegs up his voice.

"The Monstrous Nightmare"

"Firepower fifteen"

The dragons hitting the doors begin freaking me out. I'm not ready for this.

"The Terrible Terror"

"Attack eight. Venom twelve" Fishlegs almost scream.

"Can you stop that?!" Gobber shouts at Fishlegs "and… the Gronckle" he puts a hand in a lever with a malicious smile.

"Jaw strength, eight" Fishlegs whisper to me but I didn't put him attention, I have been looking at Gobber hand. And I wasn't the only one.

"Wait!" Snotlout scream, "Aren't you going to teach us first!?"

"I believe in learning on the job" Gobber pulls the lever and an angry Gronckle rise out from its cave. I didn't wait to anyone to say something I start to run, the others do the same so I pass unnoticed "Today is about survival. If you get blasted you're dead. Quick, what 's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?" I say sarcastically although in my case it wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs tries.

"A shield" Asher says self-confidence.

"Shields! Go!" Gobber agrees. I run to grab a shield from the floor "The most important piece of equipment is your shield" I try to take it but I can't with the axe, Gobber help me putting it in my arm "If you must to take a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield" and he send me running to the Gronckle.

The dragon goes for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who are fighting for a shield. The dragon blast it and the twins spin and go down. "Tuff, Ruff, you're out!" _'Well, at lest I'm not the first one'_

"What?" they say still confused for the spins.

"Those shields are good for another thing: noise. Make lots of it throw off a dragon aim." We begin to hit our weapons in the shields confusing the dragon; I take the chance and begin to back to hide. "All dragons have limited numbers of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" says Snotlout.

"No, six" Fishlegs correct him.

"Correct, six. That's one for each of you!"

"I don't-ah!" the Gronckle cut whatever Fishlegs was going to say with a blast his shield.

Gobber spots me hiding from the Gronckle "Hiccup, get in there!" Sigh. I stand and get out a little; the Gronckle sees me and shot in my direction _'nope'_ I hide again. I take a deep breath and get out of my hiding spot. "Snotlout! You're done!" _'What? Snotlout is out, Fishlegs is out, the twins are out so…' _Asher rolls to my side.

"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?"

"Nope. Just you" he rolls out. _'What?'_ I look in front of me and understand. The Gronckle came direct to me. I cover with my shield but the Gronckle fire take it off of my arm _'damn it'_ now I'm exposed.

"One shot left!" I get in panic and chase for the shield. The Gronckle was just behind me. "Hiccup!" we reach the wall I have no way to scape from the Gronckle now. It open its mouth to finish me, I can feel the heat of its fire. In the last second Gobber grabs the Gronckle mouth with his fake hand; the fireball hit the stone above me and I jerk back. "And that's six!" Gobber says returning the dragon in its cave; my breathe begin to calm down "Remember a dragon always, ALWAYS" he turns to me "go for the kill" he help me to stand "it's all for today"

I look towards to the pit in the stone _'that could be me'_ and I follow the others to the village. Yesterday I was as close to the death as today in the same position, but the Fury didn't shot me.

"Don't worry. It was the first day. You'll make it better" Gobber tries to conform me.

"If you say so. I'll be in the house"

"Uh hum" he knows that 'in the house' means 'in the woods' and that means that I want to be alone. I give him a little smile to show him that I'm okay and go, passing between the others. I fell they eyes in my back as I run to the house. I enter, grab the sketchbook and run into the woods.

* * *

I stop watching the cut bola on the floor _'A dragon always go for the kill' _I kneel and grab the bola, the rope have dry blood on it "so, why didn't you?" I look up and see a trail of break branches; I remember the dragon flying to that direction. I follow the trail. Am I really searching for it? The trail drives me to a cove. I look inside "That was stupid" it is a dragon; it can fly away whenever and wherever it wants. How can I really think that it would be still in the woods?

A little shine distracts me; I look down _'are that…scales?'_ I took one of the black scales and examine it. There was just one dragon that I have seen with black scales; I have never see a black Nadder or Zippleback. _'Night Fury's scales… so it was here'_ a black shadow passes in front of me and I jump back screaming. Night Fury.

It soars back to the earth and I get close to the edge watching the dragon taking fly and fall, it blast in frustration. I sit down contemplating the legendary Night Fury, I'm probably the only Viking that that have survive to it _'What're you thinking!'_ I scream to myself, of curse I am. I search for my book and begin to sketch the dragon "Why don't you just… fly away?" the Fury tries to but fall again; I notice that it have a one-side tail fin _'what a weird dragon'_ I put the pencil down to erase the extra part of my draw with my hand, I look at it then at the dragon; it was acceptable. I put the sketch down and accidentally push the pencil, it roll to the border of the stone "no, no, no" I try to reach it but it fall.

I turn my head to the dragon, hopping that it didn't hear me. I frost. It was staring me. I look at its eyes and the Night Fury begins to… to purr? Is it purring?

The Fury moves its head in curiosity _(curiosity!)_ I move my head too, no, I moved my head first… no, it did. No, I… wait, what? The dragon shake his head and turn to the pond to catch some fish; the fishes swim away when he came close _'I bet you're hungry… I'll bring you fish'_ I stand and shake off the dirt in my pants. I give the dragon a last look over my shoulder and return.

* * *

The fish's basket was empty so I went to buy more; at first it was easy to carry with the basket. Now that was full I need to haul it, to my good look my house is the other extreme of the village.

I begin to haul the basket _'damn fish, damn village, damn dragons'_ I remember the bruise in my cheek _'damn branch'_ I just have taken a few steps when someone helps me with the basket. It didn't surprise me that someone helps me, with my scrawny body most of the Vikings feels pity and help me. But he has never help me, at lest not since I was eight and now he was carrying the basket for me. I stay in the same place shocked by he's gently gesture. _'Where this kindness came from? __Is this a joke? No, that isn't his style but neither is this. Maybe the twins challenge him. No, he wouldn't accept such a think-'_

He's voice breaks my toughs "Are you coming or not?" Asher was a few steps away from me. I blush and walk with him trying to look to wherever except to his face so I end looking to my bots.

We reach the door, I open it and wait for him to give me the basket but instead he enters to the house without permission and put the basket in its place.

"Uh… Thank you?"

"Gobber wants to talk to you," he says coldly. And without looking me pass by my side and opens the door to me. I stay in my place looking at him confused. He exasperated gestures to me to leave the house.

I get out; he closes the door and goes by his way. I blink confused and go to the blacksmith.

Gobber welcomes me when I reach "There are you! Come here gal, take this" and he throw me his hammer-hand, I take it with both hands and put it aside. "Well…" he glances at me but say anything putting his tong-hand.

"What?" I ask confused. He was the one who want to talk to me.

"Oh! Don't you tell me that you're not worry about your father or that you're not pissed out with Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout jokes? Give me that box" he waits for my answer, he have always support me and talk with me when I need it but I wasn't in the mod for it.

I take the box of damages weapons he point and give it to him "Yes, I'm worry but… he's a great Viking, he'll return like always, I can feel it" I tell him trying to hide my fear of lose my other parent.

I don't convince him at all "you want a hug?" he says opening his arms and moving his fingers in a very ridiculous invitation, although he steal me a smile.

"You're all sweaty, if you hug me now I'll stink like you for a week" I joke with him, he laughs and dishevels my hair. I laugh and give him a little hug.

"Okay, gal. Go to rest, we have training in the morning"

I sigh, "Don't remember me"

"Don't ya' worry, you'll do better"

I give him a sad look and turn to the house. He was right, if I can't even lift my axe properly, how could I swing it? I need to change if I want to fight dragons, but… I don't want to fight them… I can't.

**...**

**I have write some chapters but I have to check them, I will try to update soon. Hope you liked^-^**


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon Manual

**Sorry if I don't update soon, I'll not be in my house all the week and I don't know if I will have internet.**

**Here's the chapter...**

**Chapter tree: Dragon Manual**

Dragon training was a fail. We, like yesterday, avoid been blasted by the Gronckle. And I, like yesterday, almost die. The dragon has attacked me, I duck and the dragon pass flying upon me; the problem was when I stand, the Gronckle turns and almost hit me with its massive tail in the head. Asher kicks me off the way of the dragon receiving the hit himself. He's so mad at me right now. We have a break of training so I went for a raw fish to my house.

_'__Am I really going to feed that thing?'_ I can't believe myself. I didn't kill it and now I'm going to the cove to feed it. '_What's next? Pet it?'_ I reach the cove and look inside _'where's it?'_ I get close to the edge _'Did… it leave?' 'Of course it leave! Why would it stay? He can fly to anyway!' _sigh_ '…I wish I can'_

I look at the sky; maybe it came back. I drop the fish inside the cove and leave. I hear a weird noise in the cove and return. The fish isn't there _'it still here!'_ I look carefully searching for the dragon; the minutes passed and there was no other sound than the drops in the pond _'it's time to return'_

* * *

The light rain became a downpour. I enter the Mead Hall dripping water, cover in mug. The others teens and Gobber where eating in a table. "Alright. Where did Asher go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asks.

"I mistimed my summersault dive" Asher responses "it was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble" _'without mentioning that he get hurt by my fault' _Tuffnut rolls his eyes

"Yeah, we noticed" Ruffnut says.

"No, no, you were great. That was so "Asher"" Snotlout tell him. _'Bootlicker'_

"He's right, you have to be tough on yourselves" All eyes turn to me when I reach the table. Snotlout moves not letting me sit _'really? Again?'_ I roll my eyes, took my plate and move to the next table "Where did Hiccup go wrong?" _'Seriously Gobber, you're putting me in this?'_ I look him furiously when I pass by his side. _'The simple fact of being me is pathetic, you help a lot Gobber'_

"She showed up" Ruffnut offers _'that's actually correct'_

"She didn't get eaten" Tuffnut continues _'that… too'_

"She's never where she should be" Asher eye me cold _'that's not…' _I look at him for first time since training, he has a big bruise in his jaw, a black eye, and a bandage on his entire left arm, good thing he's right handed. I sigh and sit.

"Thank you, Asher" Gobber stands "You need to live and breathe this stuff" he lays a giant book in the center of the table "the dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of" a thunder shakes the hall "no attacks tonight. Study up" he exit the hall, leaving us staring at the book _'he have to be kidding. That thing is bigger than me!'_

It takes a little to the twins realize "wait, you mean read?" says Tuffnut

"While we're still alive?" his sister says as shocked as him.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" _'Are you stupid Snotlout? You need to know what the dragon can do so you not get killed'_

"Oh! I've read it like seven times" Fishlegs can't contain himself and begin to talk "there's this dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week-"

"Yeah. That sounds great" Tuffnut cut him "there was a chance I was going to read that…"

"…But now" Ruffnut finishes

Snotlout gets up "you guys read, I'll go kill stuff" he leaves the table with the others following him.

Asher takes the book and goes to my table he drops it in the table "read it" he says me with sharp voice and leaves.

The others Vikings begin to leave the Mead Hall as the rain become stronger. After finish my dinner I took a candle from other table (there's no way I'll walk with this thing in the rain). The two little flames are now the only light in the Mead Hall; I just can see a few tables around me. I open the book and begin to study.

"Dragons classifications. Strike class, fear class, mystery class" I turn the page "Tunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Tunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." I look at the illustrations of decapitated Vikings that decorate the page; I pass to the next.

"Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full-grown trees… extremely dangerous. Kill on sight" the candlelight makes the illustrations look so alive.

"Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victims. Extremely dangerous-ah!" I look back _'calm down, it's just a thunder'_ I pass the page.

"Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight" _'this is boring'_ I begin to pass the pages; searching for one dragon, that and I don't want to study. "Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Boneknapper. Whispering death" _'are the drawings moving?'_ "Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turn its victims inside-out" _'how did it do that?'_ I didn't stop to see. "Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight…" _'Is it something that we don't kill on sight?'_ I turn the page. It's in blank "uh?" I read the title, finally what I'm searching for "Night Fury. Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lighting and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."

I pull my sketchbook out of my vest and open it in the draw of the Night Fury. I lay it over the blank page. "I should be death. Why didn't it kill me?" I pick up my sketchbook and close the manual; knowing that I'll not study I go home.

* * *

"Hope you have study" Gobber welcomes us.

"Ag!"

"I told you" Ruffnut laugh of her brother.

"You didn't study either" Tuffnut says erasing her smile.

"This has no sense. Why don't we just kill it?" Snotlout asks to no one in particular.

"You need to know what are you fighting" Gobber answer him and he roll his eyes "okay, so what would you do if a Snaptrapper attacks you?"

"Kill it" Snotlout says even when he doesn't know what a Snaptrapper is.

"Is the one with four heads?" I whisper to Fishlegs.

"Yes" he whisper back exited.

"Really? And tell me how do you do that?" Gobber tests him.

"Well, I can cut its head" cut off the head of a dragon was the most effective way to kill one. I wait for the next question to see Snotlout's face.

"Which one?" Snotlout paralyze. I smile. The twins begin to laugh. And Fishlegs raises his hand. Gobber, satisficed with Snotlout reaction, gives the word to Fishlegs.

"A Snaptrapper is a very dangerous dragon. It has four heads and can open it in tree different ways. It deceives its victims making them think that is a plant. You need to cut at lest two of its heads to kill it"

"Correct. And that's why is necessary to know how to kill a dragon. You don't just run like a fool with a weapon in your hand"

Snotlout groans, "Who Viking will ever confuse a dragon for a plant?!"

"Well, I know one" Gobber says looking at Snotlout.

At lest today I'm not the worst at training, maybe I don't know much but I answer what Gobber asks me. Fishlegs answer more questions than the others follow by Asher, then by me and Ruffnut that may be haven't study but know something, Tuffnut answer seven (short of), and Snotlout answer five.

"Tomorrow we'll fight the Gronckle again. You can take a rest," Gobber says and we leave the arena immediately. Snotlout goes to 'kill stuff' and the twins follow him, Asher and Fishlegs was talking about the dragons in the manual. And I go to the house for a fish and head to the cove.

I look for the Night Fury for at lest forty minutes. "Come on. I know you're here" I drop the fish inside and wait for the dragon, and wait, and wait, sigh. A little drop of water falls in my hand and I look to the cloudy sky. In that little moment a weird noise sound in the cove. I look down to the fish. Is not there! "You don't want me to see you, huh?" it begins to rain. I look down the cove "damn dragon" and I leave.

* * *

"Damn Gronckle. Damn training. Damn shield" today wasn't my day. I wake up late and I didn't have breakfast. Gobber didn't let Asher train today and now he was more than mad. I was the first one out in dragon training. The Gronckle have shoot me fire and I cover with my shield, it almost fell of my arm but I keep it in so I get hurt and now I have a bandage in all my arm. The Elder have bandage it and give me the day, I think that's the only good thing, I didn't need to stay out of the ring with Asher, I went to the Mead Hall to eat something and now I was waiting for the Night Fury.

Now I bring four fishes, one cock for eat later, and three raw for it. I throw one the far I can (it wasn't much) to my left, I throw other to my right, near to the pond and the other I just let it fall in front. I sit and wait. The day start to became night and I begin to frustrate.

I scream and stand "you know this is not a good day. I brought you fish and the only thing that I ask for is to see you!" I don't know what was I expecting with that but there was no move inside. I scream again and kick the head of the fish that I ate (I don't like the head, it's disgusting). I turn to leave and there was the noise I turn the fastest I can, there was no fish in the cove. Any of the three, even it eat the head!

"Are you serious! You fu-" _'don't say that word'_ I contain myself, the last time I said that my father have punished me, I have hear him said that a lots of times, same with Gobber and the other Vikings, he said me that I was _too young_. But he's not here now… "Fucking dragon" I tell it and leave.

I enter the house and go to my room. I slip down in the wooden bed without anything to do.

_'__Why can't I see it?'_

_'__Why does you want to?'_

_'__I don't know… it's a Night Fury. No one has ever see one, except for me.'_

_'__Then why didn't you kill it? Then you could see it wherever you want.'_

_'__I couldn't'_

_'__You're a Viking'_

_'__I know! I hate myself about this but… its eyes. Did you see it? It was afraid. And it eyes remember me to mines… it's weird. Gobber always says that the Elder have told him that things happened for a reason. You think that, well… you know'_

_'__Couldn't kill it because something will change?'_

_'__I have the feeling that that dragon will make a difference in something'_

_'__In what?'_

_'__I don't know, but that'll be important. I need to enter the cove…' _I fall asleep.

I groan when some one knocks the door. "Hiccup?" Gobber asks for me and enters the house when he hears my feeble response "I bring you dinner. Come here I want to see your arm" I go downstairs and sit up in the table swinging my feet like a little child.

"What you do in the woods?" he asks me.

I draw up my arm to him. Gobber removes the bandage and examines it touching and twisting a little my wrist. That hurt. "Basically, nothing" it wasn't a lie "just sit there alone, I like it. It's quiet" should I tell him?

"Gothi says that you'll be fine to train in a few days. You better not get hurt again, you need to train" he bind it up again "anyways I want to see you in training"

"I can't train, it doesn't meter if I go or not" I jump down to the table and sit in a chair to eat

"You'll study"

"What? No"

"That thing is boring and I know the essential. Please I don't want to stay out of the ring with Asher"

"First of all, the essential isn't enough to-"

"It is for me" I cut him off. I shouldn't have done that.

"I'll question you the hole book" I groan and hit my head with the table, he laughs "see ya' in the morning"

"I hate you," I mumble

"I like you too gal" he dishevels my hair and leaves the house closing the door behind him.

* * *

When we reach the arena the others enter and Gobber give us the Manual so meanwhile the others where training we'll be "studying". What I'm really going to do is searching for anything about the Night Fury. I was thinking on how will I do that without Asher noticing but he let me the book and go to sit in the edge of the ring and begin to sharpening his axe with a rock that he have in the bag in his belt, watching the others train.

I put out my note book and open it in the sketch of the Fury _'Maybe we have see one but not in the same color and think it was another kind'_ I look at the sketch and search for any dragon that looks like it.

_'No one does! AH!'_ I put the Manual aside and opt for the option that Asher has take and stop "studying" and do other thing instead. I take my sketchbook and begin to design a new machine that can take down dragons. The Nightmare has destroyed the last one.

Asher stand up "Come on" he says me, I look at him, is he talking to me? "Come!" he says again and I stand and follow him putting the sketchbook in my vest.

"And where I we going?" I ask him

"To teach you how to hold an axe," he says sharp "Go for yours, I see you in the forest" we pass for my house, I enter and he goes to the woods.

"I _know_ how to hold an axe," I say to him, knowing that he couldn't hear me but that was the point "but I'm too weak to do so" I get out for the back door and go with Asher, he was throwing the axe to a tree.

He goes and unstock the axe to throw it again, he sees me and I think it better "you know, I don't think this will work"

"If you don't try, no" he walks to me and takes my axe to examine it, "it's your father's axe?" like if it wasn't obvious, who on earth will give me an axe! I see his face illuminating with every second he hold the axe, it looks like he always wants to touch it. He takes it better and throws it to a tree, a childish smile appears in his face.

"I'm serious, I can't even carry with it, how will I throw it or swing it?"

"With practice" he says and unstocks the axe. He hand it to me and I put my hands in my back.

"What if you keep doing that and I go-" he takes my hand and put the axe on it. Like always its weigh almost take me down. "This is not a good idea, I'm telling you"

"I've see you carry heavier things in the blacksmith, you can carry an axe" he says and corrects my posture.

He tries to show me how to swing it property and I try to imitate him but I can't. it was to heavy.

He sigh and sits in the ground "may be an axe is too heavy for you" I sit to rest too, looking down to evade his eyes, I begin to put nervous when I feel his eyes in me. "Have you tried a sword?" I look at him, I've thing in that a sword was better for me but I'm a berserker, dad uses an axe and most of the berserkers use axes because they're more intimidating.

"No"

"Swords are easier to use and lighter" he lower his head and glare to his axe in his hands. I look at him.

"Thank you," I say without thinking, he look at me. I blush and mumble "for this, and for kick me out of the way of the Gronckle, and sorry for the bruises, the eye and your arm" I remember something else "And for breaking your axe, and for burning your house in that raid, and for-" his laugh distract me, I blush more. He is laughing! What is he laughing at? I don't know and I don't care, his laugh was glorious.

"You don't have to apologize to all" he says still laughing. "It's okay, and you're welcome" he sits up "I' going to eat something, want to come?"

"No, I'm not hungry"

"Okay, see you latter" he grab his axe and go. May be this day wasn't that bad after all.

I enter to my house for the back door and see at the basket with fish. _'One more try'_ I took one fish and go to the cove. I spend the rest of the day watching the fish in the cove, waiting for anything inside to move. Nothing does. Sigh.

I stand and turn, there's the noise. I even bother to turn fast. The fish has gone. I rub my face and leave.

* * *

Gobber let Asher train today so I ask him if I can take the Manual to my house so I fill a bag with fish and go to the cove. I sit in the border of the stone and open the book, I begin to see one by one the dragons, I read their descriptions and try to find out how can the Night Fury be so fast, we don't have anything about their speed or their size, I have an idea of its size but it wasn't perfect.

I throw another fish and wait; I look to the book and the noise come to my ears as other question come to my head, how it knows when I'm not watching? Maybe it's watching me… discretely I look over the book feeling uncomfortable with the tough. I return to the Manual and change the page. I took another fish and throw it to the cove without watching. It doesn't touch the floor, the weird noise came and then silence.

I change the page again, the Changewing, what if it can camouflage like the Changewing? It was an accepting theory. It can be stand by the fish and just wait to me to turn to eat it; but what was that weird noise?

Sigh. I'm done with all my theories. All was so dumb. _'Why you don't enter?'_ The question come to my head, it wasn't bad idea either. That would put an end to this. _'I will. I just need time, more training. That thing can kill me. But I'll'_ I take the book and throw all the fish into the cove. I leave and I hear that noise again but I didn't care.

**...**

**I hope you like this chapter, now it's time for the forbidden friendship scene:D and in a few chapters they will leave;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Forbidden Friendship

**This is one of my favorites scenes in the movie, I hope I put it right. Thank you for the follows guys:D**

**C****hapter four: Forbidden Friendship**

It has been two weeks since dad and the others sail to the nest, autumn has come and the woods were covered in orange and brown leaves. I haven't go to the cove in tree days, we begin to face the Nadder and that only have bring me problems. Anyways I keep trying to find something else in the dragon manual but have found nothing. Should I ask Gobber if he know something?

We enter the arena; it was fill with wooden walls. The gate closes, and Gobber appears above us, outside the arena. We hear a door open and then an angry Nadder that jump to the top of the wall upon us. We stay quiet, the Nadder begins to search for us and look down, it roars and we run to every direction.

Gobber was right, the Nadder ignores me and goes for the 'more Viking-like' "Today is all about attack" he call us from above.

Taking advantage that the Nadder doesn't notice me I go for Gobber "You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet? AH!" the Nadder blast the head of my axe, my father's axe letting a hole behind me. I yelp and run away, the Nadder ignores me again.

"Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying" the Nadder hops from wall to wall meanwhile we run among them. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter" _'not big deal, I'm quick and light' _"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike"

I see the twins one behind the other just in front of the Nadder but it doesn't see them. Guess they find the blind spot. They begin to fight and the Nadder see them and fire. "Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much" Gobber laughs of his own joke and I reach for him again.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"

"None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!"

"I know, I know, but hypothetically…"

"Hiccup!" Asher whisper, he put his finger to his lips. Snotlout at his side gestures for me to hide with them. Asher looks at the Nadder and roll to the next wall, Snotlout follows him and then I, _'too light' _the shield was too heavy for me and I fall, the Nadder hears me and shoot. I run passing by Asher's and Snotlout's side.

I stop and wonder to Gobber again "They probably take the daytime off. You know like a cat" I look over my shoulder, the dragon was chasing Asher knocking down wall in the proses "Has anyone ever seen one napping?"

"Hiccup!" Gobber warns me, I look back and see Asher jumping from a wall.

"Hiccup!" he screams and falls upon me.

"Oh! Love on the battlefield!" Tuffnut says _'it's not time for this!' _I don't know how but Asher leg get tangled with mine, he struggle to get off me.

"He could do better," Ruffnut says to her brother. _'I'm right here! I can hear you!'_

Asher stands and sees his axe stuck in my shield; he looks at the Nadder who was getting closer. Asher gasps and tries to pull his axe hurting my arm "Ouch... Hey... Wait!" he put a hand in my shoulder and tries to unstick it he change his hand for his foot and pull harder. He yanks the axe free still burrowed into my shield. He spins and swings the axe and shield hitting directly at the Nadder's nose. It yelps and scurries off.

"Well done, Asher" Gobber put the Nadder back into its cave. I, still in the floor look up, all the eyes was upon me. I turn to find Asher glaring at me.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on" and he leaves; that was rude.

"You need to focus" Gobber grabs my arm and pulls me up. But I did exactly the opposite he tell me and don't listen to what he was telling me meanwhile we leave the arena. I have my head in other thing, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Hum?" I look at him distracted.

"It seems like not."

"Sorry, I'm just a little distracted"

"A little?" he sighs and rub his face "go to 'enjoy' the silence" I smile a little and run to the house. I took the biggest fish I found and take a shield from the wall. I open the back door and see the woods _'It's time'_ I walk to the cove, I have being waiting for this day and now I was afraid.

* * *

I reach the cove and look inside, with a deep breath I make my way down. I hide between two rocks and put the shield in front of me for protection, I took a few steps forward and throw the fish. The dragon doesn't show up. I stick my head out of the rocks and look for the dragon. Seeing that it was hide I begin to enter the cove but my shield stop me, I look down and see the shield stuck. I try to unstock it but it didn't move. I pass below it and try from the other side. I sigh _'why this things always happens to me?'_ I'm the Viking with the worst of the lucks.

I took the fish and look around, I was unprotected and the only weapon that I bring is my dagger that will help me with nothing. I keep walking and looking for the dragon.

I hear a snort and freeze with a gasp: it's behind me. Slowly I turn and see the Night Fury crouched on a rock like a panther, it descends approaching to me, and it was ready to pounce.

I swallow my fears and offer the fish, the Fury gets close and opens its mouth, I jerk putting the fish away from my body but it hisses at me and back up looking at my belt. I move my vest a little and the dagger shows up, I look at the dragon; its attention was now in my hand. I took the knife and it growls. The growl scare me making me to take back, _'Calm down, just take it off'_ carefully I take the dagger for its handle I pause and look at the Night Fury for its reaction, it was quiet still looking at my hand, slowly I lift it and drop it at my side.

His eyes were in the dagger on the floor, it gestures its head to the pond. I pick the dagger with my foot and toss it to the water with a _blop. _The dragon calm and sits looking me with round big eyes, he even looks cute, like a giant black cat. I try with the fish again and it approaches opening its mouth, I notice something, it has no teeth.

"Huh, toothless? I could've sworn you had-" a set of sharp teeth emerges from its gums to grab the fish, it snatches form my hand and shallow it all making that weird sound "teeth" I finish. Its teeth retract again as it lick its gums.

The Night Fury gets close to me; nervously I back up "Uh, no, no, no" I fall but continue moving back, "No, I don't have anymore" I reach a rock, the dragon put me in the same position as before; it gets closer looking at me with sharp eyes… then he regurgitates a piece of fish onto my lap. "Eww" the dragon sit in front of me and look me expectant; I sit and look at the dragon, _'what I do now! I can't escape, no if it is in front of me'_ I nervous jerk back my knees.

The dragon look at the fish and then at me, and now I know what it want me to do. I look at the salivated fish _'no, there's no way I'm doing this'_ I turn to look at the dragon, it was waiting _'oh man'_ I take the fish and put it close to my mouth, I look at the dragon, it was just sit there waiting expectantly _'oh gods'_ I bit the fish and look at the dragon it turns a little its head "mmm" I say forcing a smile. The Fury gulp mimicking what I have to do, like if it were teaching me how to eat _'NO! I'm not going to swallow this'_ the dragon stare at me with its big eyes _'why am I doing this?'_ I try to swallow the fish but it return from my throat I put a hand in my mouth not leaving me vomit and swallow it. "Ugh" this is the most disgusting thing I've ever done.

I look at the dragon and force a smile. It looks at me curious and tries to mimic me… wait, is it trying to mimic me? Yes, the Night Fury gives me a gummy smile. I sit up amazed and try to touch it. It hisses at me and flap off to the other side of the cove. I run to see what was it doing. It blasts the ground and curls up. A bird distracts it and I sit at its side.

It turns and sees me; it rolls its eyes and moves to cover its face with its tail. I look at it and see something in its tail fin, like if once was other side… I get close, it doesn't move, I get closer and try to touch it. The Fury lift its tail and I see his eyes looking at me; I didn't wait for it to attack me, I sit up and walk away.

I look aver my shoulder and see the dragon climbing a tree and hanging on a branch with its tail like a bat. I walk around the cove, waiting for the dragon to wake. I took a stick and begin to play with it meanwhile walking.

_'__What are you waiting? Run now that you have the chance!' 'No' 'Why now?' 'I want to touch it'_

I sit in a rock trying to find an explication of why the dragon didn't kill me and why it gave me the fish. I begin hum as I make lines in the sand with the stick and without noticing the lines become the dragon.

I sense somebody by my side and I turn my eyes to see who was it. It was the Night Fury _'who else would it be?'_ I continue with my draw trying not to scare it off. The dragon purr and moves its head following the stick, it stand and walk away.

The noise of a braking branch makes me turn to see what the dragon was doing. It has an entire sapling in its mouth; happy it draws lines in the sand. I look at him curious meanwhile it rushes here and there making lines in every direction. _'What's it doing?' _it turns to see me I stood still; it turns and put a dot in the sand and then continues making lines. _'Wait, is it… drawing me?'_ the dragon passes by my side hitting my head with the branches in accident.

It drops the sapling and nods at its draw. I stand and try to see it a form but I was in the middle of the draw. I accidentally step on one of the lines making the Fury growl. I move my foot and it purr. I step on it again and it growls. I put my foot on it one more time and the Fury growls again now ready to pounce. I move my foot but now the growl doesn't stop, realizing how sensitive it is I put my foot by the line. The dragon purr again and sits I smile at him and begin to walk stepping carefully between the lines, I hum again turning around and around until I make it out.

The dragon snorts moving my braid, I turn to see him just behind me; once again we were face to face, but this time I'm not afraid. We look at each other to the eyes and I slowly extend my hand, he hisses at me making me stop. I hold my breath, turn my head away and close my eyes.

_'__What. Are. You. Doing!? It can kill you right now!'_ '_I know that, but he didn't kill me when I found him in the woods, he didn't kill me today when I give him the fish or when I was distracted drawing-' 'HE? It's a dragon! And It'll kill you!' 'No, he wont' 'A dragon always go for the kill' 'I know! But he's different, he'll not kill me' 'how you know that?' 'I don't, I just… I trust him'_ I feel something wet and cold against my hand and I never hear again that other voice in my head.

I jerk back a little and release my breath; I turn to see the dragon purring with his muzzle in my hand. He opens his eyes and looks at me for a moment then he shakes his head and flaps off to other side of the cove, I didn't go for him, I just stay there smiling at my hand.


End file.
